


Not His Isabella

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Gen, across the second dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phineas, Ferb and the others fall down a chute and meet the members of The Resistance, Phineas gets a good look at 2nd Dimension Isabella, and decides that while it IS Isabella, it's not HIS Isabella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Isabella

He laid there on top of the heap, a single light bulb shining down. It was a lot like being interrogated, only cooler. The fact that they had been hog-tied this quickly was rather impressive.

A face emerged from the dark. “Whatcha doin?”

He was slightly taken aback. It wasn’t the cheerful, friendly use of the phrase he was used to. The look on her face was stern and she wore a dark green beret. When she emerged from the shadows, he noticed she was wearing brown pants with silver shaped patches and a silver shirt with torn sleeves. A weapons sash was slung over the front.

“Isabella?”

She glared at him. “Do I know you?”

"Hey Isabella!" Buford piped up.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Him I know. Buford, what are you doing here? I thought you were resisting us."

Phineas was amazed by this. This Isabella was completely different from the one he knew. The one back home who came over every morning, bounding through the back gate with her pretty smile, asking what him and Ferb were doing for the day.

This Isabella was all business. He wasn't sure he liked it. Didn't she have time for fun? Or Summer? Not that there was a Summer in this dimension, but it would be easy to create if there was no evil Dr. D and he had the resources...

"So Candace has two sets of twin brothers?"

"No, we're from another dimension," he answered, the question snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm..." She turned around. "Girls! Release them!"

Suddenly the ropes were spun off and him and the others were part of a pyramid that lasted for two seconds before collapsing.

The other Isabella walked over to him. "How can we help?" There was a slight smile on her face and for just a second, he caught a glimpse of who she probably used to be before The Resistance. But it wasn't his Isabella.

_His Isabella._

He smiled wryly at the thought; he'd never thought of her that way before.

"Well?" She looked at him impatiently, tapping her foot.

He started. "Oh. Sorry. It's kind of been a long day. Anyway, we need to get back home..."

_I need to get back home. So I can be with my Isabella_. The thought alone would have to be enough to keep him moving forward. For now.


End file.
